Redemption
by wizardofahz
Summary: "Well your mother is the one who killed your true love. I ate mine and then killed my mother." Ruby and Regina discuss the road to redemption. Set post-2x07


Disclaimer: I don't own _OUAT_. If I did, I'd own a puppy-sized Red Wolf, and I wouldn't feel guilty about writing this instead of my lab reports.

A/N: I've never written _OUAT _fic before. I'm just dipping my toes in the water to see how it goes. This is set the day after "Child of the Moon" ends and ignores everything that's coming up.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Henry's stomach rumbled.

Regina, David, Ruby, and Henry had congregated in the Sheriff's office to think of ways to get Emma and Snow back, and though they didn't have Jefferson's hat, at least Henry's now controllable nightmares meant they didn't have to start from square one.

King George, Albert Spencer, that dastardly son of a bi... or whatever they wanted to call him had been moved from the office cell to a more permanent residence, giving them the ability to speak freely.

David shuddered internally at the thought of his "father" and thought wistfully, _Maybe I should've let Ruby eat him._

Bringing himself back to the present, he shot his grandson a smile and said, "Lunch at Granny's?"

"I'll stay here," Regina said quickly before the others could think - or not think - of inviting her along. "See if I can think of anything else."

Ever since she'd relinquished custody to David, she'd been sure to keep Henry at arm's length. With magic's colorful return to Storybrooke, Henry had all too readily embraced his biological family, and Regina was left on the outside looking in. Being the one to stay away, having that little bit of control, well... it was slightly less painful that way.

Slightly.

"Me too."

Three pairs of stunned eyes turned to Ruby.

David eyed her skeptically. "You sure?"

Ruby nodded and lazily leaned back in her chair. "I'm not hungry yet."

David wasn't entirely convinced, but he accepted her response, putting an arm around Henry's shoulder and leading him to the door. "All righty then. We'll bring something back for you. Come on, Henry."

"Tell Granny I'll be back before the dinner shift," Ruby called after them.

As the two left, Regina stood. "Don't trust me?"

The younger woman looked up in surprise. The thought had never crossed her mind. "No. No, it has nothing to do with that. I just... I feel guilty. I've practically singlehandedly kept David away from Henry the past couple days. They need some time together."

The former mayor nodded absentmindedly. She, of course, had benefitted and didn't mind at all.

Regina looked at the woman before her, a woman who just hours ago had been vilified by the town. But now, it almost felt like the previous day had never happened.

"How do you do it?"

And because Ruby had no idea what Regina was referring to, she asked, "Do what?"

"Redemption," was Regina's simple, but earnest answer.

Quizzical eyes met her own. "Who says I have?"

"Snow, Charming, the town. You make it look so easy."

The town's resident werewolf tilted her head. She wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was headed or if Regina was the best person to have this conversation with, but if anyone understood, it would probably be the former queen.

So it was Ruby's turn to be earnest. "Because you're looking through their eyes, not mine."

"Do tell."

Regina watched the other woman curiously. Before her was a woman who'd torn apart men from her village and slaughtered entire armies. She'd always wondered how the "good guys" coped with being the bearers of such violence.

"Self-forgiveness is a lot harder than self-loathing. It's a long road, and I'm still trying."

"But you didn't turn out like me," Regina pondered aloud.

It was an odd confession of sorts, a reveal of the insecurity and self-loathing that hid behind the facade of confidence and self-assurance.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about how she would have relished the idea of having the wolf on her side at one point in time.

"I had Snow," Ruby said simply.

Regina automatically sneered at the name, but she was ready to admit - only to herself - that she would've wanted someone like Snow. Needed someone like Snow. Instead she'd had Rumpel, and well, that really said it all, didn't it.

"And if you didn't?"

"I probably would've ceased to exist," Ruby responded honestly. She'd been prepared to face the mob just last night. Some things never changed.

"No angry 'spread the pain' route for you?"

"Well your mother is the one who killed your true love. I ate mine and then killed my mother." Red shrugged to downplay how much that statement still hurt. "I've never had anyone to blame but myself."

Which wasn't entirely true.

She could've blamed Granny for not telling her about her alter-ego. She could've blamed Snow for her uncanny knack of being the unfortunate catalyst of tragedies. But the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and holding them responsible hardly seemed fair.

Ruby continued, "You've had other people to blame: your mother, Snow... It's easier to run from the pain of blaming yourself that way, but misery loves company also means finding your way back to who you actually are ends up being a lot harder."

"Lucky me," Regina muttered sardonically.

Ruby made sure her eyes met Regina's before replying, "You're trying. That's all that matters."

"Well I must be doing something right. I'm having a discussion with Snow White's best friend about redemption," Regina scoffed though without her usual disdain.

"You could think of it as talking with your son's mother's godmother," Ruby suggested.

The former mayor raised a single eyebrow, her face the epitome of unimpressed. "That just makes me sound old."

Ruby considered pointing out that - if she wanted to feel really old - Regina could also consider herself her adopted son's step-great-grandmother but decided they weren't quite close enough for that yet.

Yet.

_What a weird concept_, Ruby thought to herself. And yet, it didn't feel weird at all.

"We're back," David announced as the grandfather/grandson duo entered the Sheriff's station, bags in hand. "We ordered to go."

"I thought Henry was hungry," Regina noted disapprovingly.

"I ate in the car," Henry replied to alleviate her concern.

"And boy, was he hungry. Wolfed down his..." David trailed off as Ruby hit him with a familiar glare. He held up a bag. "Granny sent over your favorite dish."

"And I got this for you." Henry held out a bag for Regina. He then added with a hint of genuine affection, "Mom."

Regina smiled.

* * *

fin

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
